


The Morning After

by tentainokonton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentainokonton/pseuds/tentainokonton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn can’t help but admire Liam the morning following what was easily the best night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr back in July of 2012.

“Nngh…”

When Zayn awakens that morning, nothing feels immediately different. His eyes still need time to adjust, his muscles are somewhat tense and his hair is matted to his forehead.

But the truth of the matter is, everything is different. And the main reason why is lying right beside him.

Zayn rolls over and is immediately met with the most beautiful face he’s ever seen: Liam Payne’s.

It was a long time coming, this. Zayn still remembers the internal struggle he had about his feelings for Liam. He remembers the sleepless nights spent tossing and turning, remembers torturing himself overthinking about Liam’s gentle caresses, hugs and touches. Worst of all, he remembers the countless nights he spent online, feeding his desires through the overly hopeful fans of his on tumblr and twitter.

That seems like forever ago, even though last night was the night—the night that changed their lives.

Liam shifts in his sleep, scrunching up his face. Moments later he’s slapping at it with his hand, apparently relieving an itch. Zayn watches and swears his smile is going to crack open his face. He’s seen Liam sleep dozens of times, but never like this. Never so close that he can hear the soft exhalations of breath past his soft pink lips.

It seems criminal to wake the sleeping boy up. Zayn instead takes this moment to run his fingers over Liam’s bare shoulder and arm, admiring how smooth his skin is. Memories flash in his mind of the night before, of how just hours ago he was exploring every possible inch of Liam’s body, including this very spot. He licks his lips, closing his eyes so he can better recall.

Lost somewhere in his recollections, Zayn doesn’t realize he’s woken Liam with his touches. It isn’t until he hears his name on the other’s lips that he opens his eyes and is met with a sleepy, slightly baffled expression.

Liam smiles, and it radiates love, filling Zayn from the inside out. How can he be so lucky to have encountered such a wonderful, perfect human being such as this?

“Morning,” Liam says, coyly pressing his face into his stiff hotel pillow. His face carries red indentations from the starched pillow case. 

“Morning,” Zayn replies, smiling wide.

“Are we in your room or mine?”

“Mine. You came over last night, remember?”

Zayn can see the wheels turning in Liam’s head as he recalls the events from the night before. If the sudden scarlet red blush in his cheeks is any indication, he’s just remembered how far they went.

“What time is it?” Liam murmurs with a yawn, stretching his arms wide.

“Sometime past eight,” Zayn replies. He’s already looked at his watch and mapped out their morning. They have less than one hour to go before they have to be downstairs in the lobby for breakfast. Time management has never been Zayn’s strong point, but this morning he plans on extending as far as he can.

“Rubbish,” Liam mutters. “I have to get up and shower.”

“Nonsense.”

Zayn’s arm is wrapped around Liam’s waist before he can protest. He pulls the other close and brings their lips together swiftly. This is the kiss he’s been waiting for all his life—that perfect loving kiss the morning after. That it’s with Liam only makes it that much better. No, _perfect_.

Liam laughs, and it’s music to Zayn’s ears. “We’ve got to—”

Zayn silences him with another kiss. “Be nowhere for at least ten minutes.”

“You really think”—another kiss—“that we can”—another—“lie here for”—yet another—“ten minutes?”

“Not think. Know. Now just shut it and enjoy.”

With a smirk Zayn coaxes Liam to turn around, and soon his back is pressed against Zayn’s front. He feels a bit like silly-putty, easing and fitting himself into the intricate curves of Liam’s body. With their hands intertwined and his face buried in Liam’s hair, he’s never felt more at home.  
He could fall asleep like this. Hell, he could lie like this forever, happily wrapped around Liam, the love of his life.

“I love you,” Zayn murmurs against the soft hairs on the nape of Liam’s neck.

Liam curls into him and sends Zayn’s heart pounding into overdrive as he says, “I love you, too.”


End file.
